


Winter without snow

by Bakusteddy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hasegawa Langa Needs a Hug, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Panic Attacks, hinted matchablossom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakusteddy/pseuds/Bakusteddy
Summary: Occurs after episode 7, Reki and Langs have to fix things, they have to. Tune in to see if they will.TW: Panic attacks, A lot of crying, Depression.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Winter without snow

"Reki?" Langa calls out but it's too late. He's gone and Langa didn't know if he would ever be back. Langa's heart ached, a white flash of pain rang through his heart making him buckle to his knees. His pants dirtied by the mud formed from the rain, everything was blurry. Water pooled into his light blue eyes making it seem like his iris' spilled over. "Reki.." He choked out, the pain growing stronger. It reached his lungs making it hard to breathe, Langa was having a panic attack. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice speaking to him but there was no sound. It felt as though the rain had filled in his ears and made everything muffled. "L.. Langa! Hey!" Miya was yelling to him, the younger boy's voice was filled with worry since it seemed like the blue-haired teen wasn't breathing at all. Langa took deep breaths, the only word that came out was choked out in sobs. "R-Reki.." It sounded like begging, pleading for something that would never happen. Miya observed the situation, Reki was nowhere in sight but it looked as if something happened between the two. "Langa, hey, name 5 things you can see." Langa looked at Miya, shaking. It was overwhelming in every sense of the word. "F-Five? U-Um, mud, y-you, the sky, trees a-and." He stopped because his chest trembled with a sob. "R-Reki gone." Miya was getting context clues from what Langa was saying. Miya went on with the grounding technique and Langa's breath started to even, "T-Thank you." Langa stuttered out a thanks, he still felt horrible but at least he could breathe. "So, what happened?" Miya asked after a while.

"Me and Reki had a bad fight... I ruined everything." Langa stood up, tears dried upon his face. Miya looked up at him, his eyes softened. He was never good at this stuff, he didn't know what to say to the older boy. "I don't think so, Langa. You are way too kind to do anything horrible." Miya patted his arm as a sign of comfort. Langa didn't feel like talking anymore he was so exhausted. "Let me walk you home, tomorrow we can talk to mom and dad." The young cat-boy grabbed the other boy's hand and dragged him along, knowing where he lived since he walked with them a couple of times. Langa didn't have time to respond but he knew that he would have to talk to Joe and Cherry tomorrow even though he didn't feel like waking up tomorrow morning. They got to the Hasegawa household and Langa thanked Miya for walking him home and then going inside. He walked past his mother on the couch, "Hi, baby! Why are you home so late?" She called to him but he kept walking. She knew that he wasn't okay at first glance, she knew to leave him alone because he would eventually talk to her tomorrow. 

Langa plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling, it was so bland. His heart felt like it was broken like pieces were chipping off every time he moved. "Reki... I am so sorry, come back to me." Langa murmured, the words barely coming out of his mouth. He pulled out his phone, his lock screen was a picture of Reki making a peace sign. The story was Reki stole his phone one day and took random pictures on his device, it was such a cute thing and Langa was in love with every single one of them. He made his favorite his lock screen and made sure to look at it every second of each day. Langa opened his phone and went to their text messages, he read every last one of them. The little "you're awesome"s and "I miss you"s were filling his head, it was so much. Right about now Langa would text Reki "Good night" and he would get back a "Good night, Langa. <33" Everything was making Langas heart pain, he threw his phone and sobbed into his pillow. "...G-Goodnight, Reki." He hiccuped before crying himself to sleep.


End file.
